Life & Times Of a Teenage Romance
by jbarfield
Summary: This is basically a story that has a bunch of my old and new friends and they are certain creatures like werewolves and vampires and faerys etc: it starts out at school if you aint fiured it out:


Chapter One: Intro

Opening my eyes slowly; I shook my head quickly.

"There's no way I can stand much more of this torcher."

Matthew, Matt, and Josh all smiled and even the notorious Matthew, killer of all man-kind, laughed at my expression.

"Its not so bad," Matthew managed to say through tears of laughter, "Just think; you can say you're making a fashion statement in this years yearbook!"

"You just think other peoples misfortune is funny!" I hissed quietly after Coach "Roach" Benji told us to quiet down.

Michael wrapped his arms around me, thinking he would startle me, bt I have grown accustom to his smell and can even smell him from across our big football field turned around and blind-folded . He always smells of cinnamon and burning oak when he's upset.

"Don't worry love; I'll let you borrow my jacket."

He handed me his bright greenish camouflage with a grey hood jacket. I smiled and shook my head no. I told him a little art paint wasn't going kill me and I also warned him --- a little too late --- that the paint on the front of my shirt was still wet. He looked a tad bit dismayed as he saw the now red and green smudges of paint on his hands.

"Thank God I didn't hug you from the front." I heard him murmur.

From behind me I heard Matt burst out giggling. e tried to stop when Coach Roaches glare was upon him but even The Roach couldn't stop his giggle-box today; and soon turned to pay attention to a WAY too giddy girl with a WAY too low-cut shirt being WAY too happy to see him. Matthew, Matt being finally done laughing, Josh, Me, and Michael all started disgustingly at the scene.

"You think he sleeps with them?" Was all Josh had to say for us to know his exact train of thought.

"Probably," Matthew said, "When I take over the world I'll be sure to find and kill him first."

Matthew was always talking of controlling and conquering the world. He would make very thorough plans and all throughout class would sketch them and still manage to pass all his classes. HE would always say since we were his best friends we had his graces and would be given nice homes and enough prosperity and as much as we wanted. And he wouldn't kill us. One day he showed me "the" list of people that he wanted dead.

Matthew me with his extensive knowledge of torcher, and with the methods he had planned (each different for different people), he said if they knew they would pray they died first before he conquered the Earth.

"Please do." Michael said quietly. I smelt a slight scent of burning oak that passed as quickly as it came. From past discussions, I knew Michael did not like the way Roach acted. In fact; he despised him. He said if any teacher ever acted as unprofessional as they could; he acted worse.

"Calm down love," I patted his hand reassuringly and stared deep into his clay brown eyes, "It's okay. One day justice will fall on him like a ton of bricks."

"I hope he gets hit with a ton of bricks!" Josh added and did his 'diabolical laugh' which I giggled at. He and Matthew began to talk exited about Josh giving him his form of torcher he should use and such things as that.

Finally we were next to take pictures. I sighed tiredly. Now I defiantly wished I would have wore my apron in art; but I hadn't realized I would "get into" my paint today.

I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder gently. I didn't have to look back to know it was Michael. He had smelt my mood; a distressful gloom over my ruined shirt. I knew when I was troubled my smell as like cooking cabbage. A terrible terrible smell. But when I was exited or happy or just plain content my scent smelled like soothing lavender.

"Here," His deep velvet voice whispered into my ear, "Just wear it love."

I blush and thanked him; fumbling on the jacket. By the time I got his jacket; my paint stains had dried and wouldn't harm it.

"Sorry about your hands." I mumble; blushing worse when I finally look up and see he is grinning ear to ear.

"It's 'kay. They aren't taking pictures of my hands," He snickered playfully, "but if they did they'd catch me red handed!"

I rolled my eyes at his pathetic attempt at the joke.

"Dude, totally corny." I heard Matt mumble and smile at Matthew and wink.

"Yeah; worst pick up line EVER."

Matthew busted into fits of laughter as I watched Michael's face turn from red-embarrassment to red-angry. I could hear the rumble of his fighting roar deep in his chest and I knew what was going to happen.

Quickly, before he lunged, I got in front of him and made him stare into my eyes. I knew from common knowledge that it was like staring into never ending forests.

"Hey," His eyes snapped to look into mine. I saw them flecked with red. Already changing, "You WILL NOT go after him. You WILL cam down. This is no place to expose yourself." I touched his neck tenderly where a long ugly pink scar poked out. I knew the real story on how he got that scar. He had saved my life that night. "Calm down love." I cooed gently; massaging his neck.

I felt his muscles untense and he flexed them. He was relaxed. Another bad scar avoided.

****END CH. ONE****

~~COMING SOON: CH. TWO: JUST A BUS RIDE


End file.
